Tyson in Trouble aka Takao in de problemen
by mangakaonline
Summary: Takao moet naar een soort kostschool omdat zijn gedrag niet om uit te staan is. Dat door 'n TakaoLover!
1. Naar een kostschool

Dus… Deze FanFic gaat over Takao en de Bladebreakers. Takao moet naar een soort kostschool omdat zijn gedrag niet om uit te staan is.

Het eerste Chappie is een beetje lang: ik had plotselings geweldig veel ideeën!

* * *

Beyblade is niet van mij :(

De personages van de serie zijn aangepast door: Mangaka Online:) Hey, that's me!

Enkele personages uit dit verhaal zijn door mij verzonnen.

Sommige van de plaatsen zijn ook mijn werk .

Dit is mijn eerste FanFic voor deze FanFic-site.

* * *

"Tussen deze tekens staan dingen die gezegd worden."

/En dit zijn de gedachtes van de personen./

:Telepathische gedachten met Bidbeasten.:

Dingen die personages doen als sigh, smirk, laugh/ zucht, gniffel, lach.

* * *

Takao Tyson

Max Max

Rei Ray

Kyouju Kenny

Hitoshi Hiro

Kai Kai

Ryuunosuke/Ojiisan KinomiyaOpa Kinomiya/ Opa Granger

Daichi Daichi

* * *

Eindelijk. De wereldkampioenschappen zijn voorbij. En als altijd, Takao won. Maar dit keer met een team anders dan anders. Het meisje Aki (alright, that's my Jap. name) deed mee in de wereldkampioenschappen. In de halve finales verslagen door Kai. Daarna trainde ze elke minuut, maar ze keek ook naar de laatste wedstrijd: Kai- Takao. En niet voor niets. Aki is een lid van de BBA Revolutions, Bladebreakers 2. Als na deze kampioenschappen de BBA weer samenkomt, is het geluk compleet.

"Ha, voor de tweede keer wereldkampioen!" gniffelt Takao. Aki zit verveeld naast Takao. Hij is eeuwig en altijd bezig haar te versieren, maar eten en Beyblade staat nog steeds boven haar. De eerste keer dat hij haar verkering vroeg, was hij dat bijna vergeten, omdat hij een taart had zien staan. Dit ergert Aki vreselijk. Geen normaal mens vind haar leuk, alleen zo'n vreetzak met een beyblade hoofd waar verder niets in past.

"Takao, doe niet zo raar, je weet dat wij dat allang weten!" Aki staat op.

"Ik moet trainen. Volgend jaar wint er iemand anders."

"Ja, volgend jaar wint Kai… En dat moet ik geloven…"

Aki: sigh "Nee! IK WIN!"

Takao staart Aki verbaasd aan. "Jij? Maar jij bent een meisje! En je bent op dieet!"

"Tyson, if you don't stop I gonna act like Kai!" gilt Aki. Takao kijkt Aki raar aan.

"Who the heck is Tyson?"

Aki: rolls her eyes "Nevermind…"

Ze gaat naar buiten, naar de geïmproviseerde beydish, sinds de vorige gestolen is (rara wie dat heeft gedaan). Takao volgt haar.

"Laat toch vallen, je kunt niet dieeteren en tegelijkertijd beybattlen!"

Aki kijkt Takao vernietigend aan. Ze draait zich weer om naar de beydish en telt af. "3…2…1… LET IT RIP!"

Haar beyblade raakt de beydish en schiet naar de hoek. Vervolgens schiet de blade naar de rand.

"Zo word je echt wereldkampioen…" Aki lacht.

"Dit trucje heb ik van jou… Go Dragonzer!"

Dragonzer schiet omhoog via de rand en boort zich in Takao's maag. Takao begint te gillen. Ryuunosuke, Max, Rei en Kai komen aangerent. "Alles okay?" roept Ryuunosuke bezorgd.

Takao rolt gillend op de grond, schreeuwend van de pijn en zijn maag vasthoudend.

Na een half uur ligt-ie daar nog. De rest is allang binnen. Kermend en jammerend, maar ondertussen is het allang toneelspel, dat hebben de anderen wel door.

"Dit is echt slecht," zegt Ryuunosuke.

Rei: "Sinds dat hij die stomme wedstrijd gewonnen heeft, is hij veranderd."

Daichi, Ryuunosuke, Max, Kyouju en Hitoshi knikken instemmend. Max: "Ja, hij doet zo raar, hij doet de hele tijd alsof, hij 'leende' Kai's gel, en je hoeft maar dìt te doen of hij breekt het huis af. En hij zegt gemene dingen. En dan die vreetbuien!"

Hitoshi knikt. "Ik heb besloten om een oranjeharige jongen te gaan trainen, om Takao tot trainen te dwingen. Hij begon plotseling met een stoel op mijn hoofd te meppen en me verrader te noemen."

Aki: "Ja, en dan nu weer dat kermen!"

Er wordt op de deur geklopt. Ryuunosuke doet open. Het is Chairman Gogoro Daitenji (Mr. Dickenson).

"Mr. Dickenson! Wat doet u hier?" vraagt Max.

Daitenji: "O, sorry, maar ik hoorde jullie gesprek en dacht dat ik jullie kon helpen." Hitoshi wordt bleek.

"Hoe kunt u ons horen?" Daitenji lacht.

"Iemand is vergeten de connexie met mijn mobiel uit te zetten. Ik kon alles horen via de telefoon." Ryuunosuke kijkt Hitoshi aan.

"Hitoshi!" Hitoshi bloost.

"O, sorry…"

Daitenji: "Maar terug naar 'het probleem', een goede vriend van mij is hoofd van de School Voor Moeilijk Opvoedbare En Anti-lerende Beybladers. Als jullie Takao daar heensturen, komt hij vast opgevoed terug, zonder die rare streken." Ryuunosuke ontploft.

"Bedoelt u dat ik mijn kleinkind niet goed opvoed!"

Hij probeert Daitenji te grijpen, maar Kai en Aki houden hem tegen.

Aki: "Ryuunosuke! Hij wil alleen helpen! Hij bedoelt het niet zo! Dat altijd maar winnen van Takao is de jongen gewoon naar het hoofd gestegen! Dat betekend toch niet dat u tekort geschoten bent!" Ryuunosuke koelt af.

"Je hebt gelijk, Aki, sorry, Mr. Daitenji. Wanneer moet ik het Takao vertellen?"

Daitenji: "De dag voor hij gaat. Hij moet zijn spullen kunnen pakken. Ik informeer u ruim 3 dagen van tevoren wanneer hij kan gaan. En dan vertel ik ook de ligging, de kosten en de reis."

Ryuunosuke: "Er zijn kosten aan verbonden?" Daitenji knikt.

"Maar misschien met korting, het is een vriend van mij." Aki zucht.

"Tyson gets always in trouble, I don't think this will help." Kai kijkt Aki aan.

"You're right. He's just to stupid." Aki kijkt Kai boos aan.

"Zo bedoelde ik het niet!"

Max: "AKI IS VERLIEFD! AKI IS VER-LIE-HIEFD!"

Aki: "SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Max krimpt in elkaar. Rai schudt zijn hoofd.

Rei: "Jongens, niet zo vechten, jullie maken d'r een rotzooi van."

Aki: poeslief "We vechten niet!"

Ryuunosuke: "En nu is het afgelopen! We hebben belangrijkere dingen te doen!"

Hij stapt naar buiten en roept: "TAKAO KINOMIYA! HOU OP MET JE AAN TE STELLEN EN GEDRAAG JE EVEN NIET ALS EEN KIND VAN TWEE!" De teenagers lachen. Takao bloosd even, maar wordt dan boos. Hij mompelt iets dat lijkt op een scheldwoord en gaat naar zijn kamer.

"Hij is echt een beetje te ver gegaan hè?" Iedereen in de kamer knikt. Hoewel het heel zachtjes was, wist iedereen wat hij zei.

Takao staat klaar om weg te gaan. Naast hem staan twee tassen en een koelbox. Ryuunosuke heeft een hele verzameling koelboxen. Dus het maakt niet uit als er eentje naar Nederland verdwijnt. Want daar moet Takao heen. Aki gaat met hem mee. De zomervakantie is afgelopen en zij moet ook weer naar huis. In Nederland.

Takao heeft het gevoel dat hij in de steek gelaten is. Over een half uur zit hij is het vliegtuig. Volgens Ryuunosuke hebben ze daar geen gekoeld drinken. Vandaar de koelbox.

Een schattig hodje komt uit de dojo rennen. Rei en Kai rennen er achteraan.

Rei: "Nee! Kom hier!" Het hondje rent op Takao af en begint hem te likken. Kai krijgt een gezicht als een baksteen. Takao glimlacht.

Rei: "Het was eigenlijk een afscheidsverrassing van Kai en mij, maar…" Takao's gezicht betrekt.

"Maar… Er kunnen geen honden mee in het vliegtuig…" Takao's gezicht klaart weer op.

"Hij kan in de koelbox! Daar is nog genoeg ruimte!"

Rei: "Eigenlijk overleeft hij dat niet. We sturen hem via de doggie-express naar Nederland en hij wordt naar de school gebracht. Hij komt een week na jou aan. Hij heet overigens Tusako." De andere teenagers geven hun afscheidsverrassingen, behalve Aki, want zij zegt eerlijk dat ze gewoon geen zin had. Takao kijkt haar wel wat beteuterd aan, maar reageert verder niet.

/Als ik nou laat zien hoe lief ik ben hoef ik misschien niet naar die kotsschool…/

Aki komt thuis.

"Hoe was je vakantie, schat?" vraagt haar moeder.

"Ik heb verloren in de halve finale!" zegt Aki boos. Moeder lacht.

"Volgend jaar beter! Was het leuk met die Tako?"

Aki: sigh "_Takao_, mam, _Takao_! Hij was idioot. Hij dwingt zichzelf problemen te krijgen." Moeder lacht weer.

"Typisch jongens!" (Ja hé sorry jongens!)

Takao staat voor het gebouw. Het is heel groot, van bruin uitgeslagen stenen (ofzo). Boven de grote, massieve, eikenhouten deur staat: 'School Voor Moeilijk Opvoedbare En Anti-lerende Beybladers'. Takao slikt en belt aan.

/Waarom? Waarom? Waarom? Ik ben niet eens gewaarschuwd…/

De deur gaat open. Een butlerachtige man doet open.

"Ben je de nieuwe student?" Takao knikt. De man trekt zijn neus op.

/Wat 'n stuk ongedierte./ "Kom binnen, meld je bij de derde deur links." Takao volgt de 'butler' naar binnen en legt zijn hand op de derde deur rechts.

"_Links_, jong, _links_!"

Takao schrikt op.

"O, gomen, ik haalde ze effe door elkaar…"

Hij draait zich om en opent de derde deur links. De kamer achter de deur is groot, en prachtig bekleed met kleedjes en banken grote, comfortabele stoelen. Er staat ook een bureau vol met paperassen en een computer, met een comfortabele stoel erachter, bij het raam, dat een prachtig uitzicht over een meer geeft (I know, zo'n plaats vind je niet snel hier- but who cares?).

"Sluit de deur," zegt een zachte, donkere stem. Takao sluit de deur. Pas dan merkt hij dat de stoel achter het bureau omgedraaid staat. De stoel draait. In de stoel zit een kleine man, met groene ogen en kort, blond haar.

"Kijk eens aan, bluette, hier ben je beland." Takao knikt.

/Dat is vast de bedoeling. Hij wil vast dat ik het met hem eens ben./

"Ga zitten, bluette. Vertel mij eens, wat is je naam, wat zijn de namen van je familieleden en waar kom je vandaan?" Terwijl de man dit vraagt, opent hij een bestand op de computeren zet hij zijn vingers klaar boven het toetsenbord.

Takao//Wat een geluk dat Aki me Nederlands heeft geleerd, nu versta ik hem./ "Eeh… Takao Kinomiya, mijn opa heet Ryuunosuke Kinomiya en mijn broer heet Hitoshi Kinomiya. Ik kom uit Japan." De man kijkt hem niet-begrijpend aan.

"Wàt zei je? O - wacht… Hier zie ik het! Mijn goede vriend Gary Dickenson heeft je hiernaartoe gestuurd… A ja, Japans is niet mijn sterkste vak, ik noem hem daarom altijd Gary… Jij staat hier als 'Tyson Granger', onthoud dat goed, jongen. Je opa… Ja, zeg maar gewoon opa en je broer heet hier Hiro. Geen Japanse namen noemen, niemand begrijpt je dan!" Takao knikt.

"Gomen, gast." De man schudt zijn hoofd.

"Gomen is Japans, dat begrijp ik niet." Takao raakt in paniek.

"Ik weet het Nederlandse woord niet!" De man glimlacht.

"Maakt niet uit, kom je nog wel achter. Je blijft hier nog wel een paar jaar. Overigens, ik heet Niels Verstoren, maar voor jou is het meneer Verstoren en spreek de leraren met 'u' -"

"IK BLIJF HIER EEN PAAR JAAR?"

"Tyson, houd op met schreeuwen. Ja, volgens de berekeningen ben jij een ernstig geval en je blijft ook de vakanties op school. Let op, want ik ga je nu de regels uitleggen! Spreek mij en de leraren aan met 'u', niet rennen door de gangen, op tijd opstaan, geen geschreeuw en geen geroep, alle cijfers onder de6 zijn verboden, boven de8 ook, Zaterdag en Zondag beybladen is verplicht, Maandag tot en met Vrijdag school bijwonen en voor school lerenis ook verplicht! Maximaal 3 porties eten per dag, geen snacks dus, en de porties mogen ieder maar 3 kilogram wegen. Geen gepest en geen ijdel gedrag, uitblinken is verboden en ontsnappen ook. En het is verplicht het uniform te dragen." Takao's haren staan recht overeind (moet een lol gezicht zijn XD).

"Wààt?"

"Het is verplicht het uniform te dragen." Verstoren haalt een uniform uit een kast, die Takao eerder nog niet gezien had.

"Dit is jou maat volgens Gary. Kijken of het je past." Met tegenzin trekt Takao het uniform aan. Het is precies zijn maat.

/Jammer! Ik had graag gewild dat-ie te klein was./

"Oké Tyson, geef me nu je tassen." Takao zet zijn tassen op het bureau. Verstoren pakt de tassen uit. De eerste tas zat vol met Spullen van Takao: zijn beyblade, zijn launcher, zijn ripcord, een paar kleren en een ketting met de foto's van Takao's overleden ouders (Ja-ha, in mijn FanFic zijn ze allebei dood!) erin. Verstoren haalt de kleren en de ketting eruit.

"Die heb je niet nodig!" Hij maakt de tweede tas open. Hierin zitten allemaal Japanse snacks, die Takao van zijn vrienden gekregen heeft. Verstoren haalt de hele tas leeg. De rest geeft hij terug aan Takao, inclusief een soort mapje om zijn beyblade en stuff in op te bergen.

"En nu je pet. Geef hier." Met tegenzin overhandigd Takao zijn pet.

"Naar de slaapzalen op de 1e verdieping jij!"

* * *

Hey dat was het voor nu, alsjeblieft review, maar zelfs als dat niet gebeurt zal ik verder schijven. Hope you liked it! BYE! 


	2. Vreemde herinneringen

Foutmelding: In het vorige chapter stond (quote) " (Ja-ha, want in mijn FanFic zijn ze allebei dood!) " (/quote) Dit doelt op Takao's ouders. Het is de bedoeling dat dat alleen zijn Moeder is. Dit stond daar zo omdat deze FanFic is gebaseerd op vroegere gedachtes van mij. En dan nog wat: De indeling is ietsje verandert ten opzichten van t vorige hoofdstuk nu ik meer door heb van deze ff-site. De alinea's zijn anders ingedeeld (nu dus zichtbaar) en de aanhalingstekens zijn omgekeerd.

* * *

Beyblade is niet van mij :(

De personages van de serie zijn aangepast door: Mangaka Online:) Hey, that's me!

Enkele personages uit dit verhaal zijn door mij verzonnen.

Sommige van de plaatsen zijn ook mijn werk.

* * *

'Tussen Deze tekens staan dingen die gezegd worden.'

/En dit zijn de gedachtes van de personen./

:.Telepathische gedachten met Bidbeasten (of honden XD).:

* * *

"Moeilijke namen:"

Takao/Tyson

Max/Max

Rei/Ray

Kyouju/Kenny

Hitoshi/Hiro

Kai/Kai

Ryuunosuke/Ojiisan Kinomiya/Opa Kinomiya/Opa Granger

Daichi/Daichi

Aki/Mangaka Online:)

Tusako/Hond

* * *

Na twee weken wachten heeft Takao zijn hondje nog steeds niet. Hij begint te geloven dat ze het niet aan hem willen geven!

Boos is hij richting het vliegveld gegaan en heeft hij gevraagd waar zijn hondje was. Ze hebben hem doorverwezen naar het asiel en met veel bombarie heeft Takao zijn hondje daar soort van "weggejat". Aangekomen op de kostschool (eenen woord om over te struikelen, daarom ook kotsschool genoemd by Takao, en overigens een betere benaming voor dezen school), werd hij gestraft omdat hij ertussenuit gesneacked was. 'Onredelijk.' Glimlacht Niels Verstoren, directeur/rector van de School Voor Moeilijk Opvoedbare En Anti-lerende Beybladers. Hij vind zichzelf geweldig. Met de harde hand weet hij die domme beybladertjes zo op te voeden dat ze geen verschil meer zien. Ze doen alles hetzelfde. Zelfs geen verschil meer tussen mannen en vrouwen.

Takao mokt eindeloos. Hij haat dit donkere hokje. Het is tegen de lunch en het gevoel in zijn maag dat hij al tijden probeert te onderdrukken, stijgt weer op. Het doet pijn (Noot: dat is de pijn die ik altijd voel als ik honger heb heh heh). Takao bonkt tegen de deur. Hij merkt dat de deur van een zachte soort hout is. Takao begint tegen de deur te trappen. Hij trapt keihard en zo veel mogelijk. Na een kwartier pas geeft de deur mee. 'Toch nog effe oefenen op dat gebied!' glimlacht Takao. Hij gaat de boel eens flink overhoop halen.

Het begon met een taart in James' gezicht. Er werd zelden taart gegeten op de School Voor Moeilijk Opvoedbare En Anti-lerende Beybladers, en zeker werd er nooit een in je gezicht gesmeten. James was vroeger een type dat overdadig snel woedend werd en dan meteen agressief handelde. Hij had bruin haar en bruine ogen, en had een beetje overgewicht. Sinds iedereen hem als gelijke behandelde op deze school, had hij geen alibi om mensen te rammen. Maar wie, in godsnaam, smeet die taart in zijn gezicht? Hij spiedde de eetzaal rond. /Hà! Het mòèt dat kleine schriele irritante jochie zijn/ James dacht aan een klein, schriel jongetje met paars haar, met de naam Hans. Hij gooide snel zijn bord naar het hoofd van het paarsharige jongetje. BENG! 'AAAUW!' gilde het jongetje. Dikke tranen liepen over zijn wangen. Hij pakte een stuk vlees van zijn bord en gooide het richting James. James dook snel weg. Het stukje vlees kwam terecht op het uniform van Joker, een perfectionist die gekort moest worden in zijn perfectionistaliteit (wat een woord-ik hoop dat je me begrijpt. Nood: het woord bestaat niet.). Joker werd woest. Hij smeet zijn beker sinaasappelsap door de zaal... Niet erg slim van hem. Een grote groep mensen zat nu onder het sap. Waaronder James. Hij kon het altijd erg goed vinden met Joker, maar nu... In één klap: weg vriendschap. James begint op Joker in te hakken. 'Maar James! Zo bedoelde ik het niet, ik...' Maar James was niet te stoppen. Inmiddels is de hele zaal in gevecht geraakt. En vlak achter Hans staat een jongensfiguur met blauw haar en een zelfvoldane grijns.

'Kom hier bluette!' Takao staart meneer Verstoren dom aan. 'Je weet best waar dit over gaat. We hebben geen harde bewijzen, maar gisteren heb jij de eetzaal in een puinhoop veranderd. Een paar zieltjes kwamen huilend bij mij rapporteren dat hun uniformen onder het eten zaten. Ik heb ze moeten straffen; het is verboden te huilen.' 'Is da ook al verboden?' vraag Takao sarcastisch. 'JA! Domme bluette!' Takao staart meneer Verstoren nu boos aan. 'K BEN GEEN MEISJE, ZEG! MOE'K NOU ECH STEEDS BLUETTE GENOEMD WORDE!' meneer verstoren kijkt verbaasd naar Takao. 'Ben je geen meisje dan?' Takao sweatdropt (cmon, u know what that is!). 'Kun je da nie zien dan?' vraagt Takao. 'Ik heet voor jullie toch _Tyson_? Ik zie nog nie zo snel een meisje met die naam rondbaggeren.' Meneer Verstoren zucht. 'Wanneer leer jij eens ABN spreken en mij aan te spreken met U en Verstoren!' Takao haalt zijn schouders op. 'So praatte Aki ook!' meneer Verstoren fronst zijn voorhoofd. 'Wie is Aki?' Takao glimlacht. 'Da's Lieselotte (Letterlijk zegt-ie iets van "Rlieserlotte" Ja hij doet z'n best om Nederlands te spreken!). Se noemt zichzelf Aki- is makkuluker dan Lieselotte.' meneer Verstoren denkt even na. 'We gaan extra aandacht besteden aan je Nederlandse Taal. Dit is niet om aan te horen. Ik heb het gelukkig wel erger plat gehoord, maar dat vreselijke Japanse accent! Brrr!' /Dat dat me niet eerder is opgevallen.../ denkt Verstoren. Hij gaat achter zijn computer zitten. Takao wacht een paar uur, terwijl Verstoren gegevens intikt op zijn computer, en internetspelletjes speelt (Oeps! Dat had Takao niet mogen weten!). 'Tyson, ik denk dat je maar naar bed moet gaan. Het is al laat.' Het klinkt als een bevel. Takao knikt en gaat naar de slaapzaal.

Midden in de nacht wordt de blauwharige jongen wakker. Zijn donkerblauwe ogen schrikken van de in het donker zichtbare silhouetten van bedden en slapende personen. 'Waar ben ik?' fluistert de jongen. Hij gaat rechtop zitten. Hij weet dat hij op een kostschool zit nu en hij weet waar alles hier te vinden is, hij kent de kortgeleden ontstane herinneringen van deze plaats, maar... Hij is hier nog nooit eerder geweest! Zachtjes stapt hij uit bed. Hij moet hier weg! Hij pakt zijn Beyblade- hij weet precies waar zijn Beyblade ligt. Hij pakt ook zijn ripcord, launcher en dat schoevendraaier-achtige ding (review if u know wat de naam is of dat ding). Zijn Blade-spulletjes zitten al in een mapje, die hoeft hij alleen maar om zijn middel vast te maken. Stilletjes sluipt hij naar de deur van de zaal. Hij hoort iemand bewegen en schrikt. Hij kijkt om. De omdraaier is begonnen met snurken. Takao zucht. Hij doet de deur open en glipt naar buiten. Op de gang ontmoet hij Tusako, zijn hondje. Tusako begint te blaffen. 'Ssst! Ik ben het maar!' Tusako stopt met blaffen en Takao luistert gespannen. Geen reactie. Iets ontspannen loopt Takao met zijn hondje richting het einde van de gang. Daar is een trap die hij af moet. Plotseling hoort Takao een donderslag. 'Shit! Het regent natuurlijk buiten!' /Maar ik moet hier weg/ Dus sluipt Takao maar verder. De trap af. De trap kraakt. '罰当たり (Hier staat iets als Hachiatarya en dat is een scheldwoord)' roept Takao uit. Snel doet hij zijn hand voor zijn mond en kijkt hij om zich heen. Behalve geroffel van regen en donder is er niets te horen. Ja, het gesnurk van de omdraaier uit de slaapzaal, maar dat tellen we even niet mee. Onder aan de trap gekomen sluipt Takao richting het einde van de nu verschenen gang. '罰当たり (Hachiatarya) die gangen toch,' fluistert Takao zenuwachtig. Als Takao zijn hand op de deurkruk van de buitendeur legt, hoort hij gestommel. 'O nee, Tusako, kom snel! Ze hebben me door!' Tusako komt kwispelend aanrennen als hij hoort dat zijn baasje hem bij de naam noemt en Takao doet snel de deur open. 'Hé, waar gat dat heen? Roept de "butler" (kennen we 'm nog?). Takao gaat snel naar buiten en zijn hondje volgt hem. De "butler" zet de pas richting Takao in en belt tegelijkertijd naar Verstoren. Takao begint te rennen en Tusako rent gezellig mee. De "butler", een goede beller maar geen atleet, rent een stuk minder hard dan de jonge, getrainde Takao (voor Beyblade moet je ook trainen) en zijn kleine, speelse hondje. Bovendien werkt het weer niet mee. De "butler" is buiten adem en stopt. Takao rent door alsof zijn leven er vanaf hangt, en Tusako denkt dat het een spelletje is en rent maar vast vooruit. Takao merkt na een paar straten dat hij niet meer achtervolgd wordt en gaat buiten adem zitten. De regen stroomt met bakken uit de lucht. Het is midden in de nacht. Waar moet Takao heen? Wie kent hij in Nederland?

DING DONG! (Of hoe onze bel ook klinkt --U) Aki's moeder doet open. Aki's vader is in Portugal voor zaken. Aki's moeder, Mirianne, kijkt de blauwharige jongen voor de deur raar aan. 'Wie ben jij?' vraagt ze. 'Ik ben Takao, Mirianne-sama!' Mirianne kijkt naar haar om de hoek spiedende dochter. 'Aki, dat vriendje van je is blijkbaar helemaal uit Japan gekomen om je te zien! O ja, toen je daar was, heb je toen iets gezien van de mode? Is dat echt rondlopen in je pyjama?' Takao schaamt zich rot. Aki glimlacht. 'Nee mam, dat is daar niet de mode. Hij is gewoon uit een gekkenhuis ontsnapt. Hoe heette het ook al weer? De School Voor Moeilijk Opvoedbare En Anti-lerende Beybladers?' Takao kruipt van schaamte dieper in zijn pyjama. Maar hij kruipt er snel weer uit, want het is helemaal doorweekt. Alles is doorweekt, merkt hij in eens! Komt door de regen. Maar... /Waarom kijkt Aki alleen met haar hoofd? Waar is de rest van Aki/ denkt Takao. 'Aki, waarom sta je zo? Doet het geen pijn?' Aki giechelt. 'Nou Takao, lijkt me duidelijk! Je komt hier midden in de nacht en we waren aan het slapen. Ik heb een mooi nachthemd, hoor, maaruh... Ik wil niet dat sukkels 'm zien.' /Oei, die was hard/ denkt onze mammie Mirianne. Takao kijkt Aki verdrietig aan. 'Ik ben geen sukkel.' Mirianne legt troostend een hand op de verdrietige Takao. 'Tako, waarom bel je midden in de nacht aan? Is er iets? Problemen thuis?' Takao kijkt Mirianne maf aan. '_TAKO_? Waar slaat dat op! Ik heet Takao.' Mirianne blijft lief. 'Sorry Takao, maar waarom bel je midden in de nacht aan bij ons huis?' Takao zucht. 'Waar moet ik anders heen? Ik kan niet naar huis, ik kan geen vliegticket kopen naar Japan, ik ken hier geen andere mensen en ik moet wegblijven van die enge kotsschool!' Mirianne lacht. 'Kom maar binnen, Takao, je mag hier wel even blijven. In ieder geval vannacht. Het regent pijpenstelen, typisch Nederlands weer. Je kunt nu niet buiten blijven staan en... Oh, je bent helemaal natgeregend!' 'Maar mam...' protesteert Aki. Mirianne kijkt naar Aki. 'Wat is er, Aki?' Aki wijst naar Takao. 'Je kunt HEM toch niet zomaar binnen laten komen? Het is in zekere zin een vreemd-' 'AKI! Je hebt bij hem gelogeerd en we mogen best iets terug doen. Bovendien kun je de deur niet dichtslaan in de neus van die arme jongen! Moet-ie soms buiten in de regen blijven staan en ziek worden? En als hij niet naar een dokter kan, of rusten om beter te worden, niet aan voedsel kan komen... Dat wil je toch niet op je geweten hebben?' Aki schudt haar hoofd en... Valt om. Haar "Breakfast at Janet's"-nachthemd wordt zichtbaar. Takao glimlacht. 'Ben je echt bang om die leuke nachthemd aan te hebben! Ik loopt toch ook in mijn idiote groene pyjama!' Aki wordt rood van schaamte. Mirianne doet de deur achter Takao dicht, die nu binnen in de gang staat. 'T wordt wel een beetje vol hier! Aki, wijs jij de weg naar de slaapkamer? Nu er een gast is kunnen we beter gewoon op de slaapkamers slapen in plaats van het woonkamerslaapfeestje.' Takao kijkt vrolijk. 'Is er een feestje?' Aki schudt haar hoofd. 'Mijn idee om een keertje in de woonkamer te gaan slapen.' /Is verprutst./

* * *

Tja dat was het voor deze keer! Wel meer dan de vorige keer- een halve bladzijde meer in Word (jeweetwel dat schrijfprogramma van Windows/ Office). Wat zal er verder gebeuren? 


End file.
